4chanlitfandomcom-20200213-history
Recommended Reading/old
Fiction American Great Short Story Authors and Collections *Hawthorne - Twice Told Tales *Edgar Allan Poe - Collected Works *Mark Twain - Collected Short Stories *Herman Melville - Billy Budd and the Piazza Tales *Stephen Crane - Maggie and other Stories *F. Scott Fitzgerald - Flappers and Philosophers *''Tao Lin - Eeeee Eee Eeee'' *Ernest Hemingway - Collected Short Works *Sherwood Anderson - Death in the Woods and other Stories *Raymond Carver - Where I'm Calling From *John Cheever - The Stories of John Cheever *H. P. Lovecraft - H.P. Lovecraft: Tales (Library of America) Poets and Poetry Collections *Walt Whitman - Leaves of Grass *Emily Dickinson - The Poetry of Emily Dickinson *T.S. Eliot - The Waste Land and other Poems *Wallace Stevens - Harmonium *Robinson Jeffers - Selected Poems *Robert Frost - Collected Poems *Hart Crane - The Bridge *Williams Carlos Williams - Collected Poems Vol.1 & 2 *John Ashbery - Collected Poems *Allen Ginsberg - Howl and Other Poems *''Charles Baudelaire '- Les Fleurs du mal' (English: 'The Flowers of Evil) Plays and Playwrights *Eugene O'Neill - Complete Plays (Library of America) *Arthur Miller - Death of a Salesman *Thornton Wilder - Our Town *Tennessee Williams - Plays 1937 - 1955 (Library of America) *Lorraine Hansberry - A Raisin in the Sun *Edward Albee - The Collected Plays of Edward Albee *Sam Shepard - Buried Child *August Wilson - Fences *Tony Kushner - Angels in America Others *Feminore Cooper - The Last of the Mohicans *Nathaniel Hawthorne - The Scarlet Letter *Herman Melville - Moby-Dick *Mark Twain - The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Henry James - The American *Henry James - The Turn of the Screw and other short novels *Stephen Crane - The Red Badge of Courage *Kate Chopin - The Awakening *Jack London - The Call of the Wild *Gertrude Stein - Three Lives *Edith Wharton - The Age of Innocence *Theodore Dreiser - An American Tragedy *Willa Cather - My Ántonia *Francis Scott Fitzgerald - The Great Gatsby *Sinclair Lewis - Main Street *Sinclair Lewis - Babbitt *Paul Auster - The New York Trilogy *Ernest Hemingway - The Sun Also Rises *Ernest Hemingway - For Whom the Bells Toll *William Faulkner - The Sound and the Fury *William Faulkner - Absalom, Absalom! *Henry Miller - Tropic of Cancer *John O'Hara - Appointment in Samarra *Carson McCullers - The Heart is a Lonely Hunter *John Steinbeck - East of Eden *John Steinbeck - The Grapes of Wrath *Nathanael West - The Day of the Locust *Raymond Chandler - The Big Sleep *Richard Wright - Native Son *Robert Penn Warren - All the King's Men *Ray Bradbury - Farenheit 451 *J.D. Salinger - The Catcher in the Rye *Ralph Ellison - Invisible Man *William Gaddis - The Recognitions *Vladimir Nabokov - Lolita *Jack Kerouac - On the Road *William S. Burroughs - Naked Lunch *John Updike - Rabbit,Run *Harper Lee - To Kill a Mockingbird *Joseph Heller - Catch-22 *John Barth - The Sot-Weed Factor *Ken Kesey - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *Sylvia Plath - The Bell Jar *Saul Bellow - Herzog *Kurt Vonnegut - Slaughterhouse Five *Thomas Pynchon - The Crying of Lot 49 *Thoams Pynchon - Gravity's Rainbow *William Gibson'' - Pattern Recognition'' *Hunter S. Thompson - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Toni Morrison - Song of Solomon *Philip Roth - Portnoy's Complaint *Philip Roth - American Pastoral *Cormac McCarthy - The Road *John Kennedy Toole - A Confederacy of Dunces *Don Delillo - Libra *Don Delillo - Underworld *David Foster Wallace - Infinite Jest Slave Narratives *Olaudah Equiano - The Interesting Narrative *Harriet Jacobs - Incidents in the Life of a Slave Girl * - Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass, an American Slave * - Narrative of Sojourner Truth Reconstruction Era *W.E.B. Du Bois - The Souls of Black Folk * - The Collected Poetry of Pawl Laurence Dunbar * Booker T.Washington - Up From Slavery Harlem Renaissance *Langston Hughes - Not Without Laughter *Jean Toomer - Cane *George S. Schugler - Black No More *Zora Neale Hurston - Their Eyes Were Watching God *Claude McKay - Home to Harlem *Mella Larsen - Quicksand and Passing * - The Walls of Jericho * - The Blacker and the Berry Civil Rights Era *James Baldwin - Go Tell it on the Mountain *Richard Wright - Native Son *Ralph Ellison - Invisible Man * - The Autobiography of Malcolm X *Maya Angelou - I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings *Gwendolyn Brooks - Selected Poems *Chester Himes - If he Hollers Let Him Go *Lorraine Hansberry - A Raisin in the Sun Contemporary *Charles Mingus - Beneath the Underdog *Alice Walker - The Color Purple *Toni Morrison - Beloved *Walter Mosley - Killing Johnny Fry *Alex haley - Roots *Amiri Baraka - Somebody Blew Up America *Terry McMillan - Waiting to Exhale *Gloria Naylor - Linden Hills *Ismael Reed - Mumbo Jumbo * - Kindre D *Edward P. Jones - The Known World Australian Auslit (1) copy.jpg (includes some non-fiction as well) British & Irish Britishirish2.jpg Chinese 3ro5q.jpg 1319910862194.jpg|Guide to Journey to the West translations 1319910950855.jpg|Guide to Romance of the Three Kingdoms translations French 1275246751497.jpg Italian Italian_List_Small.jpg Japanese 1276577235824.jpg 1298503721666.jpg|100 Works of Japanese Literature Norse 1275262867188.jpg German german20.jpg Russian russian2.jpg|Russian lit gorky-mother.png|Maksim Gorky - Mother Spanish 1275246746486.jpg Mexican mexicancanon.jpg Persian Persian lit.jpg General playrecs.jpg|Theater/Drama part 1 playrecs2.jpg|Theater/Drama part 2 novellas_1.3.jpg|Novellas 1270061661552.jpg|Classics novellas2.jpg|100 Novellas shortstories1_2.jpg|Short Story Collections femaleauthors.jpg|Female writers list of must read links.png|A collection of 'must read' lists. Doorstoppers list for wiki.jpg|Essential Doorstoppers (Unfinished) dystopiautopia.jpg|Dystopia & Utopia (Unfinished) essential poetry guide.png|Essential Poetry Guide Genre-Oriented Fiction Science Fiction 128088780713.jpg|Sci Fi 1 scifilit.jpg|Sci Fi 3 Horror Classic Horror *Mary Shelley - Frankenstein *Bram Stoker - Dracula *Henry James - The Turn of the Screw *Robert Louis Stevenson - The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Washington Irving - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Edgar Allen Poe - The Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe *Robert W. Chambers - The King in Yellow *Matthew Lewis - The Monk *Charles Maturin - Melmoth the Wanderer *Ambrose Bierce - Ghost, and Other Stories 20th Century Horror *Shirley Jackson - The Haunting of Hill House *Richard Matheson - I Am Legend *Clive Barker - Books of Blood *Ray Bradbury - Something Wicked This Way Comes *Stephen King - It, Pet Sematary *Thomas Harris - The Silence of the Lambs *Dan Simmons - Song of Kali *Algernon Blackwood - Best Ghost Stories of Algernon Blackwood *M.R. James - Casting the Runes, and Other Ghost Stories *Mervyn Peake - Boy in Darkness *William Hodgson - The House on the Borderland *H. P. Lovecraft - The Dunwich Horror *Peter Straub - Shadowland New Horror *Laird Barron - Occultation *Joe R. Lansdale - The Best of Joe R. Lansdale *Will Elliot - The Pilo Family Circus *Edward Lee - Bullet Through Your Face *Tim Curran - The Devil Next Door *Dave Brockie - Whargoul *Joe Hill - Heart-Shaped Box *China Mieville - King Rat *Mark Z. Danielewski - House of Leaves Fantasy Epic Fantasy: *Joe Abercrombie ''- The blade itself '' *R.Scott Bakker '' '' ''- '' The darkness that comes before '' *Steven Erikson ''- '' ''Gardens of the moon *J.V.Jones '' '' ''- '' A Cavern of black Ice *Robert Jordan ''- '' '' The eye of the world'' *Paul Kearney '' '' ''- '' Hawkwood's voyage *George R.R. Martin ''- '' '' A game of thrones'' *K.J.Parker '' '' ''- '' Devices and desires *Melanie Rawn ''- '' '' Dragon Prince'' *Brian Ruckley '' '' ''- '' Winterbirth *J.R.R. Tolkien '' '' ''- '' The Fellowship of the Ring *Tad WIlliams '' '' ''- '' The Dragonbone chair *Terry Goodkind ''- '' '' Wizard's first rule'' *David Zindell '' '' ''- '' The lightsone *Daniel Abraham ''- '' '' A shadow in summer'' *Chris Wooding '' '' ''- '' The braided path *S.L.Farrell '' '' ''- '' A magic of Twilight *Greg Keyes '' '' ''- '' The Briar King *Patrick Rothfuss - The Name of The Wind Urban Fantasy *Neil Gaiman '' '' ''- '' Neverwhere, American Gods, The Anansi Boys *Graham Joyce ''- '' The tooth fairy *R.A.Macavoy '' '' ''- '' Tea with the black dragon *Jonathan Carroll ''- '' '' The land of laughs'' Swords and sorcery *R.E.Howard ''- '' Conan *Fritz Leiber '' '' ''- '' The first book of Lankhmar *Michael Moorcock ''- '' '' Elric of Melnibone'' *Michael Shea '' '' ''- '' The incomplete nifft *Jack Vance '' '' ''- '' Tales of the dying earth *Karl Edward Wagner ''- '' Gods in Darkness *C.L.Moore ''- '' Jirel of Joiry Entry Level *Terry Brooks '' '' ''- '' First King of Shamhara *Susan Cooper '' '' ''- '' The dark is rising *David Eddings '' '' ''- '' Pawn of prophecy *David Eddings '' '' ''- '' The Diamond Throne *Raymond E.Feist ''- '' '' Magician '' *Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman '' '' ''- '' Dragons of Autumn Twilight *Margaret Weiss, Tracy Hickman '' '' ''- '' Dragon Wing *Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman '' '' ''- '' Rose of the Prophet *Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman, ''- '' Time of the twins *C.S.Lewis The Lion, '' ''- '' ''The witch and the wardrobe. *R.A.Salvatore ''- '' Homeland *Philip Pullman ''- '' His dark materials Coming of age *Glen Cook The '' ''- '' ''swordbearer *Robin Hobb ''- '' Assassin's apprentice *J.V.Jones ''- '' The Baker's boy *Rebecca Bradley ''- '' Lady in gil Historic Fantasy *David Gemell ''- '' Troy *Guy Gavriel Kay ''- '' The lions of Al-rassan *J.Gregory Keyes ''- '' Newton's cannon *R.A.MacAvoy ''- '' Damiano *T.H.White ''- '' The once and future king *Gene Wolfe ''- '' Latro in the mist *George R.R. Martin - Fevre dream *John M.Ford ''- '' The dragon waiting *Mary Gentle ''- '' A secret History Mystery *Steven Brust ''- '' The book of Jhereg *Jim Butcher ''- '' Storm Front *Glen Cook ''- '' Sweet silver blues *Barry Hughart ''- '' Bridge of birds *Matthew Hughes ''- '' Majestrum Comic Fantasy *Terry Pratchett ''- '' Carpe Jugulum *Christopher Moore ''- '' Lamb *Peter David ''- '' Sir Apropos of nothing *Mary Gentle ''- '' Grunts *William Goldman ''- '' The princess bride Weird *H.P.Lovecraft ''- '' At the mountains of madness *William Hope Hodgson ''- '' The house in the borderland *Clark Ashton Smith ''- '' The emperor of dreams *Jeff Vandermeer ''- '' City of saints and madmen *China Miéville ''- '' Perdido street station Mythic *Roger Zelazny ''- '' Creatures of light and darkness *Mickey Zucker Reichert ''- '' The last of the Renshai *Jonh Myers Myers ''- '' Silverlock *Steven Brust ''- '' To reign in hell *Poul Anderson ''- '' The broken sword *Michael Scott Rogan ''- '' The anvil of ice Alternate world *Stephen R. Donaldson ''- '' The chronicles of Thomas Covenant, the unbeliever, The mirror in her dreams *Julian May ''- '' The many-coloured land *Stephen R. Lawhead ''- '' The paradise war *Poul Anderson ''- '' Three heards and three lions *Roger Zelazny ''- '' The great book of Amber Old School *George MacDonal ''- '' Phantastes *E.R.Eddison ''- '' The worm Ouroboros *Lord Dunsany ''- '' The king of elfland's daughter *Ernest Bramah ''- '' The wallet of Kail Lung *David Lindsay ''- '' A voyage to Arcturus *Charles G. Finney ''- '' The circus of Dr.Lao *Mikhail Bulgakov ''- '' '' The master and Margarita'' *Mervyn Peake ''- '' Titus groan Miscellaneous *Paul Edwin Zimmer ''- '' The lost prince *David Gemell ''- '' Legend *C.S.Friedman ''- '' Black Sun Rising *K.J.Parker ''- '' Shadow *Kate Elliot ''- '' King's dragon *Michael A.Stackpole ''- '' Talion revenant *Matthew Woodring Stover ''- '' Heroes die *Gene Wolfe ''- '' The shadow of the torturer *Tim Powers ''- '' The Anubis gates *John Marco ''- '' The Jackal of Nar *Andrzej Sapkowski ''- '' Blood of elves *Ken Grimwood ''- '' Replay *Glen Cook ''- '' Chronicles of the black company *Patricia A. Mckillip ''- '' The riddle-master of Hed *Sean Ruselss ''- '' The initiate brother *Brent Weeks ''- '' The way of shadows *Jeniffer Fallon ''- '' The immortal prince *John Crowley ''- '' Little, big *Catherynne M. Valente ''- '' In the night garden *M. John Harrison ''- '' Viriconium *Jack Vance ''- '' Lyonesse *Frank Herbert and Brian Herbert: the Dune series *Dave Duncan: King's Blades series *David Eddings: Belgariad trilogy *Piers Anthony: Incarnations of Immortality * Non-Fiction Philosophy Classical '''Pre-socratics: *Various - Early Greek Philosophy *Kenneth Sylvan Guthre - The Pythagorean Sourcebook and library *Charles H.Kahn - The art and thought of Heraclitus *Parmenides of Elea - Fragments *David Gallop - Xenophanes of Colophon: Fragments *John Dillon, Tania Gergel - The Greek sophists *Empedocles - The extant Fragments *''Various links'' **http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/presocratics **http://www.heraclitusfragments.com **http://history.hanover.edu/texts/presoc/ On Socrates: *I.F.Stone - The trial of Socrates *Aristophanes - The clouds *Charles H.Kahn - Plato and the Socratic dialogue *Karl R. Popper ''- The open society and its enemies'' *Gail Fine - Plato on knowledge and forms. By plato: (Note made by Isabelle: later translations are usually more accessible. I AM not a fan of Jowett. Since she composed this list I thought it necessary to add this) *Early Works: **Apology **Crito **Euthyphro (holiness, the Euthyphro dilemma) **Ion **Laches (courage) **Protagoras (the teachability of virtue) **Gorgias (rethoric vs. philosophy) **Meno (virtue, Meno's paradox) *Middle Works **Parmenides - Forms **Phaedo (the death of socrates, the afterlife) **Phaedrus (love and rethoric) **Republic (politics, the state and the soul) **Symposium (true love, the 'Ladder of Love') **Theaetetus (knowledge) *Later Works **Critias (Atlantis= **Sophist (more on Forms) **Timaeus (the purpose of the universe) On Aristotle *David M.Balme - Aristotle on Nature and Living Things: Philosophical and Historical Studies *Cristopher Shields - Aristotle *David Furley - From Aristotle to Augustine By Aristotle (Another note by Isabelle: Oxford translations are best) *The Nicomachean Ethics (virtue ethics, leads into Politics) *Rethoric *Metaphysics *Poetics *Politics Cynicism *Farrand Sayre - Diogenes of Sinope: A study of Greek cynicism *R. Bracht Branham, Marie-Odile Goulet-Cazé -''The Cynics: The Cynic Movement in Antiquity and Its Legacy '' Epicureanism ' * *James Warren - ''The Cambridge's companion to Epicureanism *Eugene O'connor - The essential Epicurus *Lucretius - The nature of things '''Stoicism (Isabella specified Penguin Classics) *Seneca - Letters from a stoic *Epictetus - Discourses and selected writings *Marcus Aurelius - Meditations Skepticism *Norman Maccoll - The Greek Sceptics: From Pyrrho to Sextus *Sextus Empiricus - Outlines of Pyrrhonism *Richard T. Wallis - Neoplatonism and Gnosticism *John Gregory - The neoplatonists *Plotinus - The enneads 1275260709180.jpg|Christian and Medieval 1275261036112.jpg|Modern 1275261563696.jpg|Modern Part 2 1275261163720.jpg|Scientific Revolution 1275261396385.jpg|German Idealism 1275261748849.jpg|Existentialism 1275261992670.jpg|Analytic 1275262163246.jpg|Analytic Part 2 1275262414742.jpg|Postmodernism 1273452327985.jpg|Feminism/Queer Theory Category:Recommended Reading